SpongeBob & Sandy's Prom (2013 Addition)
by Dreadwing216
Summary: When SpongeBob can't find a prom date he asks Sandy who in return agrees to go with him while Patrick asks Mindy who agrees to go with him. Romance and Friendship: 100%!


So here is the story I promised to write after the events of my last stories: "SpongeBob SquarePants - Valentine's Day - Deleted Scene" And "SpongeBob and Sandy's Picnic." This takes place after the episode "The Chaperone."

This story was an original idea I thought of when I was back in Year 8 at Abersychan School in 2009 until I stopped writing it because my friends kept making fun of my story. However after four years I've decided to revive my story and make it a 2013 addition!

Summary: When SpongeBob can't find a date he then asks Sandy in which she accepts him and the two go to their prom at the dance studio where the romance flies between the two characters. Romance and Friendship: 100%! Also includes Patrick and Mindy!

Review at the end if you want to! They would be nice! Enjoy reading this!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own SpongeBob SquarePants but I do own this story because it was my original story back in 2009 that involves SpongeBob and Sandy. They're my favourite SpongeBob couple and I support them like WWESpongefan does!

SpongeBob belongs to Steven Hillenburg and Nickelodeon.

**SpongeBob and Sandy's Prom (2013 Addition) by Grimlock97**

It was a dusky evening in Bikini Bottom and SpongeBob was finished at his work station since the Krusty Krab closes at 6:00pm. SpongeBob however was trying to find a special someone to take to the Bikini Bottom Prom at the dance studio but the girls he asked either rejected him or just called him "weirdo!"

SpongeBob: (groans) Is there anyone in Bikini Bottom who will go with me?

He even asked Pearl but she said that she couldn't go because she was going to town with her friends leaving a very sad SpongeBob walking back home until he then thought of one more person...Sandy Cheeks.

SpongeBob: Maybe I'll just go and ask Sandy if she would like to go with me. If she says "no" I will never EVER go to another prom again. So then SpongeBob walked over to the treedome with hope.

Sandy was also interested in the prom but she was finding trouble finding the perfect guy to take. The other men that asked her were not nice since they were all snobbish.

Suddenly she then saw SpongeBob walking up to her door. Sandy: (gasps) Maybe if I ask him he'll sure take me to the prom. The sponge puts his water helmet and knocked the door with depression. Sandy drains the water from the doorway and opens the door.

Sandy: Hello SpongeBob! Huh? Why the sad, depressed face buddy? SpongeBob walked in and looked at the squirrel. SpongeBob: Well I'm trying to find a girl to take to the prom this year but they either reject me or call me weirdo!

The squirrel felt bad for the sponge then he asked Sandy this one question...

SpongeBob: Sandy...will you go to the prom with me? Sandy was going to ask SpongeBob that same question then overjoyed she then picked up the sponge and hugged him saying...

Sandy: Oh yes I will go with you SpongeBob! I've been wanting to ask you the same question! SpongeBob was now overjoyed that he hard finally asked her.

SpongeBob:Oh thank you Sandy! You are the greatest and prettiest squirrel I've ever met! Sandy then blushed at his remark calling her "prettiest squirrel". The sponge then hugged Sandy and ran out of the treedome to find his tuxedo to wear for the prom. Sandy had already bought her red dress so she then goes into her tree house and prepares to get ready. She couldn't" wait for tonight.

Patrick on the other hand had already asked King Neptunes' daughter Mindy if she would like to go to the prom and she had said "yes." The starfish already had his old tuxedo he wore from the play in Truth or Square.

The starfish was happy he did asked. SpongeBob was in his closet looking for his prom tuxedo to wear. After looking for almost an hour the sponge finally found his tuxedo.

SpongeBob: Aha! There you are! Now to wash it and place a flower onto it. The sponge then placed his tuxedo into the washing machine and waited for it to be clean. Meanwhile Sandy was getting her dress on which was red and perfect. It fitted her like a glove.

Sandy: Perfect! Now to freshen up. The squirrel then goes into her shower and starts to take one. Back at SpongeBob's the tuxedo was all cleaned and ready to wear.

SpongeBob was then getting in the shower and getting freshened up. After washing himself the yellow sponge then puts on his tuxedo and walks over to Sandy's Treedome.

Patrick was walking to King Neptune's Castle ready to take Mindy to the prom. He was happy and exited. Once he arrived at the castle the starfish knocked on the door and one of King Neptune's servants open the door.

Servant: Hello can I help you, sir? Patrick: Hi I'm here to pick up Mindy for the proSera the servant then remembered and then called for Mindy.

Servant: Princess Mindy, you're prom date's here. Once he said that Mindy the Mermaid came to the door and she looked beautiful! Patrick looked at her with eyes sparkling.

The mermaid was wearing a purple prom dress with a flower in her hair wearing her normal lip gloss and glasses. Mindy: Are you ready to go Patrck?

Patrick: I sure am! Let's go into the limo! The starfish led Mindy into the limo and the two head off to the prom.

Meanwhile...

SpongeBob finally arrived at the treedome and knocked on the door. Sandy: Hello? SpongeBob: Sandy are you ready to go? The squirrelmwas already putting on her prom dress. Sandy: Hold on a second. I'll be out now. The sponge then waited as Sandy got on her dress, sprays perfume on herself and checked for any fleas...she had none.

The squirrel got on her air helmet and places a purple rosé on her dress then opens the door. SpongeBob looked at her in shock. She looked beautiful! Sandy was wearing her red dress, she smelled of perfume and the yellow rose she wore was like SpongeBob's colour.

SpongeBob: Wow! Sandy...you look beautiful! Sandy only smiled and blushed at this.

Sandy: Aw thanks SpongeBob! You're sweet. Now shall we go? SpongeBob takes Sandy's gloved hand and they both entered the limo. While they were heading to the prom Sandy then wrapped her left arm around SpongeBob and brings him closer to her.

The sponge could only blush.

At the prom...8pm.

The two limos arrived at the entrance to the prom. First Patrick and Mindy got out of theirs' then SpongeBob and Sandy got out of theirs' and then greeted the other two.

SpongeBob: Hey Patrick! You sure look pretty Mindy! The mermaid smiled at the sponge. Mindy: Why thank you SpongeBob. You look pretty yourself Sandy.

The squirrel then smiled at the mermaid then the two couples walked into the building and saw everyone dancing to the music. The yellow sponge smelled the perfume on the squirrel and nearly fainted.

SpongeBob: Whoa! Sandy what perfume did you use? The squirrel smiled at him then showed the perfume she used. Sandy: Strawberry Perfume, the attractive perfume to lure a man in like you to me. (Here's the joke)

The sponge was then leaning on Sandy since she knew this could attract a man. SpongeBob: It sure attracts me to you my lovely. Sandy smiled at the sponge. Then some Teaxian music was then playing on the DJ.

Sandy loved Texan music so she wanted to dance. SpongeBob then saw Patrick and Mindy dancing together and the sponge wanted to dance with Sandy.

SpongeBob: Hey...Sandy? Would...you like...to dance with me?

Sandy: Why sure SpongeBob! I would love to! The squirrel then took SpongeBob's hand and they were soon dancing to the Texan music. SpongeBob never looked as happy then he had ever before. Then a guy with a camera came by them.

Fish: Prom Picture? SpongeBob: Yes please! When the guy prepared to take a picture Sandy wanted it to be a romantic one so she quickly took her helmet and kissed SpongeBob on the lips just as the camera snaps a picture.

Sandy then broke their kiss, puts on her helmet and looked at the photo. It was perfect for the two! Everyone in the prom was clapping and whistling. For Patrick and Mindy...

Patrick: Wow I can't believe King Neptune let me take you to this prom Mindy! The mermaid who was King Neptune's daughter smiled at the pink starfish.

Mindy: I know Patrick. How lucky you was too. Thank you for bringing me here! The starfish was blushing because he has a crush on her and he thought she was pretty.

The mermaid was wearing her purple dress while Patrick was wearing his tuxedo. Mindy then thought it was time to pay Patrick an appreciation. Mindy: Hey Patrick? I want to show you my appreciation. She then kissed his cheek showing a kiss mark on his side. The starfish then blushed and fainted. SpongeBob and Sandy saw that and they laughed.

SpongeBob: Patrick really does are about her. Sandy smiles at SpongeBob then she looked at their photo again. Sandy: (in her head) Aw SpongeBob your such a cutie sometimes...and you always will be.

Patrick was then drinking punch and eating a Krabby Patty while Mindy was talking to someone. Mindy: Oh I'm having a great time Alice. You know Patrick is quite handsome in some sort of way I find. Alice: Yeah I suppose so. He may be quite s dumb at times...but don't tell him that I said that.

SpongeBob and Sandy were dancing the night away when the tango music came on. Sandy was having the happiest time of her life. Her first prom and she was happy.

Later that same evening...

It was now 11pm and the two couples were walking to their homes. SpongeBob on the other hand was carrying Sandy home. The sponge reaches the treedome and puts Sandy back on her feet. SpongeBob: I had a great time today Sandy!

Sandy: So have I buddy! My first prom and it all turns romantic! Thank you! Sandy then removed her helmet and gives SpongeBob another romantic kiss on the lips. SpongeBob was quick to respond and unexpectedly the two were doing their tongue kissing match. Once they broke their kiss Sandy said good night to SpongeBob and walked into her treedome while SpongeBob walked back to his pineapple happily.

Patrick was now walking Mindy back to King Neptune's castle. Mindy had a great time while Patrick was overjoyed. The two reach the doors and Mindy politely speaks to the starfish. Mindy: I had a great evening Patrick tonight Patrick. Thank you for this lovely evening. And now I must go in before my farther calls me. But first...

Mindy then grabbed Patrick and kisses him right on the lips. The starfish was quick to kiss her back and both starfish and mermaid were kissing right outside the castle.

Once they ended the kiss Mindy walks into her farther's castle and say goodnight to Patrick. The starfish on the other hand was love strucked as he walked back to his rock.

Patrick: This has been the best prom ever!

The End

Despite taking so long to write it is finally done and on my birthday as well! Please review and like this story...if you want to.


End file.
